The Best Valentine
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Eric surprises Feeny in his classroom on Valentine's Day. Slash, Odd Pairing.


Title: "The Best Valentine"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack -- Happy Valentine's Day, my heart!!!  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: Eric surprises Feeny in his classroom on Valentine's Day.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Slash, Established Couple, Underage  
Word Count (excluding heading): 2,419  
Disclaimer: Eric Matthews, George Feeny, and Boy Meets World are & TM Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Eric stood on his tip toes and strained upwards until he could spy into the small window on the door. He watched his target, waiting until the older man had bent his gray-haired head down and began frowning while grading papers, then threw the door open and hollered out at the top of his lungs, "FUHAH-EEEE-NEEY!!!"

George's head immediately jerked up, and the sight he saw filled him with such shock that his pencil dropped out of his fingers, rolled across his desk, and fell onto the floor, completely forgotten. His mouth hung slightly agape as Eric bustled into his classroom, letting the door -- thankfully -- swing shut behind him. The teenager's arms were filled with so many things that he could barely see the bouncing top of his beloved, brown head.

Eric gave his love no time to protest as he rapidly walked across the room; set the flowers, balloons, and boxes he'd brought down onto his desk; and swiftly jumped into his lap. Eric's arms went around George's shoulders, his fingers burying themselves into the curling ends of his hair, and he pressed his lips to his.

For one cherished moment, George forgot everything but the sweet, young man he loved and the taste of his full, hot mouth. He forgot that decades separated them and that they could never allow their love to be discovered. He forgot that they were in his classroom with the door very much unlocked and danger lurking just beyond. Most importantly of all, to Eric's way of thinking, he forgot every reason he had to protest as he kissed him back.

Eric's tongue slid into George's mouth, and though his beloved teacher met him tentatively at first, his speed and passion soon picked up. Their tongues twined together in their own mating dance as Eric ran his hands up and down Feeny's chest and arms. He pushed the lapels of his jacket away and slid his hands inside. Only the fabric of the shirt remained between them, but he let it stay, knowing it was too soon to try to remove the hindrance it presented and not have his sweetheart come to his senses.

They kissed each other deeply, each slight shift of their mouths bringing increasing passion. Heat poured through them, humming with its own life as it coursed through their veins and promised them endless ecstasy that could be found only in one another's arms. Delicious shivers raked through them like whispers of things yet to come, all of which they would enjoy thoroughly.

Eric shifted his position so that he straddled George's lap, his knees pressing to either side of his body. Both ignored the cramped quarters of the chair and its squeaks as Eric began to rub up and down Feeny's chest. His lips parted from his to rain gentle kisses over the stubble across first his jaw and then his cheeks. Eric worked his way slowly, making each kiss linger and the powerful heat between them build, to George's ear lobe.

George threw back his head in a moan as Eric caught his lobe between his teeth. His tongue tickled him, bringing more of those delightful shivers that only Eric had ever managed to bring him. Then he sucked his lobe into his mouth and began to suckle gently, his tongue running seductively over the tender flesh.

As Eric suckled George's ear, he continued to rub himself against him, his growing erection becoming increasingly evident. His fingers thrummed with longing as they arched against George's shirt, and then beneath the fabric of his shirt, his right hand discovered a hardening nipple. He brushed it casually at first, then rubbed the very tip, and finally began to run his hand in smoothing, caressing circles over it. George's moans increased as did the squeaking of the chair.

Eric lifted his mouth from Feeny's ear long enough to gasp out, "I love you!", and then returned to the only task he'd ever taken true pleasure in: giving his love as much happiness as he could. He continued massaging Feeny's body, one hand rubbing his nipple while his other roamed freely, caressing every spot it came across. His rubbings grew more urgent as he ran his tongue in a circle inside Feeny's ear. He whispered a puff of hot breath inside his ear, then moved his mouth back to his tender lips.

His tongue thrust back into his mouth, finding his tongue again and sparking their heated duel once more to life. He kissed him deeply as he brought his left hand back to the buttons of his shirt. Feeny's moans of pleasure were silenced only by Eric's hot mouth, but the squeaks of his chair grew ever more frequent and louder.

Eric undid one button at a time, expecting George to protest with each one, but his beloved Feeny was completely lost in the moment. He worked his way slowly and was careful to never take his mouth from his as he began to disrobe him. He pushed his jacket to the back of his chair, carefully pulled his shirt free from his trousers, and began to slide it over his arms. His tongue dove deeper into his mouth and twisted more wildly against his.

Once Eric felt George begin to pull away, and he kissed him with even more passion. He could feel his cock answering his own, pulling against his trousers as his sword grew to full alert, and Eric slid his groin against his. Only the fabric of George's trousers and his jeans stood between them as Eric rubbed him heatedly. George caved with a moan of elated pleasure.

Eric had already been smiling against George's lips, but at the feel of his thrilled moan, his smile burst even wider. He freed him of his shirt, then ran his hands over his bare back and chest, and began riding his steed through the pants that still separated them. His hands traveled slowly down to the hem of George's pants as he rode him with increasing speed.

Up until now, the chair's protesting squeaks had fallen silent upon George's ears. Eric had heard them but chose to ignore them, the thought that they might prove to be his undoing never entering his mind, until, with one huge squeak that echoed through the classroom, the chair splintered underneath their weight. George fell onto his back in the floor. Eric barely had the presence of mind to slip his hands behind George's head and cup his skull as he fell, bringing Eric down on top of him.

George's eyes were wide with shock for the second time that afternoon, but Eric's gaze was still light, his eyes dancing with joy. He moved to recapture his mouth, but Feeny stopped him with a gentle finger against his heated lips. "Not here, my boy. You know we can not."

"Oh, but Fah-eh-eee-ny!" Eric cried. He had been so close!

"You know what will happen if any one ever discovers us, Eric. They'll separate us and put me in jail."

"It's not fair!"

"I know, and I agree," George soothed, running his hands comfortingly through Eric's hair. "It is not fair, my love, but we've no other choice. Now if you will be so kind as to help me to my feet, sweetheart, I will gather my papers, redress," he continued, blushing slightly, "and adjourn shortly after your departure to our secret rendezvous . . . "

"Aw, but I wanted to have you here!"

Feeny's smile was a mixture of reassurance, teasing, happiness, and accepted regret. "I know, my darling, and one day, I promise, you will, but today can not be that day."

"Then when?" Eric asked, pouting.

He never seemed younger or rarely cuter to George than when he pouted. "On the eve of your 21st birthday."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Eric sighed but, carefully slipping his hands out from underneath his love's head, got to his feet. He held a hand down for him, which George gratefully accepted, and carefully pulled him to his feet. Silently he gathered his shirt and jacket and helped him into each in turn. Then he stood a few feet away, still pouting, his eyes downcast and his lower lip jutting slightly out.

George smiled fondly at the younger man but sighed himself, wishing that he could do something further to cheer up his love. It would have given him great pleasure to be able to announce to the whole world that he loved Eric Matthews and was blessed by his love in return, but he knew he could not -- at least not yet. When the day came that he could, George would gladly shout the words to any one Eric wished to hear them, but until then, there was naught he could do. His smile faded, and he looked helplessly at his beloved.

Eric's eyes slowly rose to meet Feeny's gaze. "George?"

"Yes?"

"What did you get me for Valentine's?"

Feeny tried not to let his beloved lad see him squirm inside. He'd meant to go buy and pick up a couple of more items this very afternoon after he'd finished grading today's tests, but Eric had not given him time to do so before surprising him. He looked at his desk and the multitude of balloons and roses in vases that adorned it. There were even a couple of little boxes of chocolate, though Eric knew he was not particularly fond of any sweets other than the sweetness of his mouth. A blush adorned George's cheeks as he spotted a pair of heart-covered boxers in amidst the rest of the presents.

"I signed everything Your Secret Admirer," Eric put in quietly as though to erase George's fears that some one might discover the intimate gifts were from him. Of the many things George had always found that youth could be counted upon for, impatience was always on the top of that list, and Eric proved his yet again as he bounced lightly up and down on the balls of his feet and asked again, "So what did you get me?"

George slid one of the bottom drawers out of his desk and brought out a large heart-shaped box and a single, plastic rose. He'd opted for the fake for the latter out of the knowledge that his poor Eric always killed any plant he tried to care for. He turned around with his gifts in his hands and said, "Chocolate?" The word came out sounding far more like a question than he had intended.

Eric grinned, his smile bursting over his face like the brilliant sun coming out from behind the clouds on a rainy day. The sight was simply breath-taking to Feeny, and he smiled in return as he quickly crossed over the few feet that separated them. "Chocolate's always good," Eric assured him, beaming.

Their hands brushed as George gave his love his gifts, and tingles shot through both of them. Their eyes met as Eric added, "Not as good as you, handsome, but always good."

George's smile grew even as he blushed lightly. Eric managed not to laugh at the charming sight. Though he hated the facts, he knew George was right. At least mostly. George said they had to wait until his twenty-first birthday, but Eric planned on making his dreams come true on his eighteenth. He would officially be an adult then, and there was no law in the land that would be able to separate him from his man.

His grin grew even larger at that thought. George Feeny was his man! He was his man, his love, his Knight, his hero, his . . . He sighed lovingly as he realized that, simply put, George Feeny had become all that was good and right in his life. He took the last step that separated them and kissed his lips, carefully forcing himself to keep the kiss light and chaste. "I love you, Fah-eee-ny," he said, drawing out his last name as he usually did but keeping his tone smooth and soft, "and I'll be waiting for you. Hurry."

His eyes pleaded with him as he said the last, then he stepped around him and, proudly holding his gifts close, walked away. He had to force himself, as he always did, to take each step that took him further away from his love, but he succeeded in walking out and shutting the door behind him.

George watched him go, a mixture of emotions shining in his eyes, then he turned to his desk and sighed at the sight of his broken chair. He bent down to try to pick it up.

Eric suddenly stuck his head back into the classroom. "Oh, and I'll get you a new one tomorrow."

"A new what?" George asked, puzzled, as he looked up.

"A new chair, duh!" Eric exclaimed, mirth dancing in his eyes and smile.

"Oh." George brightened. "Thank you, though it really is not necessary . . . "

Eric shook his head. "I'm getting it, Feeny, and you're sitting in it." Then, before his love could argue his point, Eric shut the door.

George waited a moment, but soon it was clear that his love had truly left. He looked at the chair one more time, then, with a smile gracing his features, stood and gathered his things. He waited the five more minutes he felt a requirement, then slowly, and subtly, followed his love, whistling a tune as he did so. He was in his car before he recognized it as The Sound of Love. His grin grew even larger as he gunned the car's old motor, much as Eric had done his own minutes ago only with nowhere near as much care, passion, or love, and sped out onto the highway.

He couldn't wait to catch back up with his love and show him everything he had longed to mere minutes ago! He loved Eric Matthews, and soon he would give him something completely unique as his valentine, something that Eric was the only man to ever receive. He would give him himself, and though Eric already claimed his heart and soul, it would be the first time he would thoroughly have his body. He popped his visor down and looked at a picture of the young man who had so completely won him over. "I love you, Eric. Happy Valentine's Day." Then, knowing he'd never been happier or more in love in his entire life, George sped on to his destination and the best valentine he'd ever received.

**The End**


End file.
